


Not what we were expecting

by Jstatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Characters, Fantrolls, Multi, OCs - Freeform, noncanon characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jstatic/pseuds/Jstatic
Summary: (This is just something I feel like making for a friend and I. Things will be filled out as the story progresses)





	Not what we were expecting

I have no idea what Im doing


End file.
